20 Years Ago
by FionaNushala
Summary: 20 years ago, DJ was a younger man, 28 to be exact. When he decided to land on a strange planet to rest for the night, he finds himself being wrongfully arrested the following morning. While in his cell, he meets a young women, 22, who is a kindhearted guard that sees something more than a dirty thief in DJ.
1. Chapter 1

The yellow eyes glowed from the darkness that lay just beyond his cold cell and a young, Elven woman stepped into the light. She looked like she could be in her early to mid-twenties. Her jet black hair flowed behind her and the jewelry that dangled from her pointed, Elven ears twinkled as she walked towards him. Then in an instant, she was in the cell next to him. He wasn't even scared. Not in the least. There was something incredibly calming about this woman, and when she put her hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him….

he woke up.

~o0o~

DJ woke up to the sun shining on his face through the trees that were above him. He squinted and shielded his eyes form the sun with his arm. His uncut black hair, that went to about his shoulders, was messy and tangled from rolling around in an uncomfortable hammock for most of the night since he had managed to drink himself into an alcohol induced sleep. With a yawn, he slowly sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the hammock and got to his feet with a little wobble. He reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a flask of whisky and after unscrewing the cap, he shook out the last remaining drops onto his tongue and he sighed.

"Damn…no more…" he sighed and shook his flask a few more times before closing it and sticking it back inside of his coat pocket. DJ stretched and looked around. Honestly, he didn't know where he was at all. He just got really tired last night and he didn't exactly trust his current ship to go on auto pilot for several hours. So he just picked the closest planet and landed. It was a nice night so he set up his hammock and decided to get blackout drunk until he had to leave again. He must have succeeded because of all the empty liquor bottles scattered around his hammock. DJ was rubbing his temples as the hangover headache took over while he packed up his stuff to leave…this is when things started to go wrong for him.

"There! Arrest him!" DJ looked up in alarm when he saw a group of people running at him. They were all men with long hair and pointed ears and they were all holding what looked to be high-tech bows and arrows. (Like a futuristic/sci-fi version of wood elves) "Freeze! Put your hands up!" One of the men ordered him. DJ preferred not to stir up more conflict than necessary…plus, he could break himself out anytime he wanted. So he put his hands up and he let himself get arrested and thrown into a cell on an unfamiliar planet with a species of Elvish people he's never encountered before.

Though, this wasn't the worst prison he's ever been in. Everything around him was slightly more intriguing than boring. Yet…it was still a cell and he was still bored…so he decided to sleep. After his provided dinner, he would make his escape plan.

"Here's your dinner." DJ jolted awake from his nap and he looked up and his eyes widened immediately at what he saw. He leaned back in his cot and his jaw hung open slightly at who was standing next to him. It was the woman from his dream last night. She had the same glowing yellow eyes, the black hair, pale skin and even the twinkling jewelry that decorated her pointed ears. She frowned and furrowed her brows at the prisoner.

"What are you staring at? Eat." she told him, pushing the tray of food in through an opening at the bottom of the clear cell door. She was genuinely curious about why exactly he was staring at her…but she wasn't exactly supposed to make small talk with any of the prisoners but something about this guy made her stay.

"Uh, n-n-nothing…" he paused. "What's-t's your name?" he suddenly asked her, slightly surprising her with his stutter. The young woman looked down at him in shock as he sat on the edge of his cot, his elbow resting on his leg so his chin could rest in the palm of his hand. Something was strangely charming about that and the Elvish woman couldn't help but blush slightly and stutter out a reply.

She let out a scoff before speaking. " _Wh-why_ do you want to know?" she asked, her cheeks turning pink. DJ chuckled a bit and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Just-st-st won-wondering," he said nonchalantly with a small smirk, suddenly pretending not to care. He put his hands behind his head and his leaned back in his cot, propping his feet up as well. He was about to close his eyes when the woman finally spoke.

"Fiona."

"What?" DJ opened his eyes again and he raised his browsl

"That's my name. Fiona Nushala." she told him. DJ sat up and he walked towards her. Fiona backed up a bit and DJ put his hands up, showing her that he meant no harm.

"F-F-Fiona, huh?" he asked. Fiona nodded her head and DJ grinned.

"Call me, DJ." he said simply. Fiona raised her brows and she nodded her head.

"DJ. Interesting…" she said softly. Fiona was starting to take a good look at this mysterious and ruggedly handsome prisoner. He was obviously human because of his features. That and the rounded ears gave it away. He had tan skin and messy black hair that was slicked back and went to about his shoulders. He had dark, tired eyes and dark bags under them. He looked grungy all around but he was handsome in his own way. "Nice to meet y-"

"Fiona!" The two looked up quickly and Fiona turned around to be met by a taller male swiftly walking over to her. He was obviously of the same species because of his ears and other features. He had brown hair and was wearing a green tunic and brown pants and boots and a long green cape. He was obviously at a higher rank than her. "You know the rules. _No_ talking to prisoners." he barked at Fiona, making her jump and DJ flinch a bit. Suddenly the male elf looked at DJ for a moment before looking at him up and down and then made disgusted face, making DJ's blood boil a bit. He's been given those looks on many occasions by people who live in the upper class, no matter what they looked like or what planet or dimension they came from. DJ was always looked down upon as a rat and a scoundrel and he had taken pride in that a long time ago.

"Yes, sir." she said. The male elf chuckled and his thumb brushed her cheek slightly. This made DJ looked up and raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"You know you don't have to call me sir." he said softly. Fiona frowned and nodded.

"Yes, Ethlando." She said quietly. Ethlando smirked and he walked away.

"I suggest you get back to work soon. And I also suggest that that filthy prisoner keep his mouth _shut_." he said snidely and walked away, his long cape flowing behind him. Silence followed for a moment after the encounter with Ethlando.

"What-t-t-t a creep…" DJ sighed as he sat back down on the edge of his cot. Fiona turned around and looked at him. She scoffed at him.

"Excuse you," she started. DJ smirked and looked up at her. "That creep just so happens to be the general of our king's military. He's a brave man and a strong soldier." Fiona tried to stand up for him but they both knew that the general…was a huge snob. DJ just shrugged and he started to lay back down on his cot with his arms stretched behind his head for support.

"Wh-Whatever you s-s-say, princess." DJ teased with a playful smirk on his face. Fiona just furrowed her brows at him and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a princess…I'm a guard. Lights out. Good night." she said quickly and turned out the lights in DJ's cell and she quickly walked away to finish her rounds then go to bed herself. DJ chuckled and closed his eyes. At that moment, he decided to rest up here because maybe he would see this Fiona girl again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona felt heat rise to her cheeks and her ears as she quickly walked out of the dungeon. Something about that guy made her feel…weird. She was slightly aware of these feelings though. Fiona was attracted to that man…but that was wrong here. Everyone here was already in an arranged marriage and that meant her too. She sighed and sat on a bench in a small courtyard she found herself in. There were a few night owls out enjoying a drink with their friends or an arranged couple having a night on the town because they _actually_ _liked_ _each_ _other_. She wasn't so lucky…

"Just don't think about it. Just don't think about it. Just don't – "

"Don't think about what?" A voice made Fiona look up quickly and she gulped and started to get anxious. The man she was going to marry on her twenty third birthday was standing right in front of her. Ethlando.

"Um, I – " she stuttered but Ethlando cut her off by holding up a hand. Fiona shut her mouth and looked up at her fiancé nervously.

"Answer the question, F-F-F-Fiona." Ethlando told her darkly. He had his head bowed slightly, casting a shadow over his eyes as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. Fiona's entire face turned red when he said her same the same way DJ did. Was he…was he eavesdropping on their conversation? When she didn't answer Ethlando just chuckled and he slowly walked towards her. "Remember that you're _mine_." he whispered harshly at her before walking away back to the castle, where he lived. Since he was the general of the king's army, he was allowed to have his own room within the castle while Fiona lived in a normal home within the kingdom.

After that little encounter with Ethlando, Fiona just sat on the bench trying her best not to tear up. She hated this. She hated _him_. Why did she even have to follow these idiotic marriage regulations? If she didn't love him and if he was outright disrespectful to her, then she should have the choice to back out…right?

"Hey," Another male voice snapped Fiona out of the prison that is her mind. She was scared that it was going to be Ethlando again but when the looked up, she was surprised to see the very man they had been talking about. The one that was _supposed_ to be _locked_ _up_. Fiona had to do a double take before quickly getting to her feet, stuttering out a sentence.

"What-you-y-you're supposed to be – " DJ just laughed at her and he put a finger to her lips.

"I th-th-think it would be best-st-st to sa-save that question for later." DJ said with a smirk. After that encounter with Ethlando, she honestly didn't even care if a prisoner got out. Besides, better this guy than one of the actual dangerous ones. Fiona just sighed and she shook her head a bit, looking another direction as she tried to get her thoughts in order. "L-L-Listen," DJ spoke again, making Fiona look at him again with her forest green eyes. He suddenly pointed in the direction Ethlando stroke off with his eyebrows raised slightly. "That guy…n-not for you." he said matter-of-factly as he stuck his hands into his coat pockets.

"…Why do you say that?" she asked him. Fiona was starting to wonder if DJ had heard their little conversation a few minutes ago. He had come up to her only moments after it happened, so it was possible that he saw Ethlando walking away, leaving her behind with an upset expression on her face.

"Just d-d-don't like the way he t-talks to you. That's-t's-t's all." he said. Fiona looked at him with a mixture of confusion and excitement. DJ must be very good at reading people because he sure read the hell out of her. He could plainly tell that she was unhappy and that she seemed to be stuck in something that she didn't want, but he was still unaware of the marriage customs.

Fiona sighed and she shook her head. "Come on…" she grabbed his hand and quickly led him to her small home. The inside of her home was a mixture of futuristic and rustic Elvish. He's never seen anything like it so it was quite interesting to him.

"Nice place.." DJ said as he examined a bowl filled with strange fruit that sat on her kitchen table. He looked around and saw no signs of anyone else living here. "You l-l-l-live alone?" he asked her. Fiona nodded her head.

"Yeah, I've lived here for a while now. It's peaceful." Fiona walked over to DJ and got a good look at him up close. He was a handsome devil, that's for sure. What with that tan skin, black locks and dark eyes…how could anyone not swoon at this guy?

"That's-t's good," DJ muttered to himself with a hand covering his small smile. "No boyfriend?" This made Fiona look at him quickly with a little blush on her face. No, she didn't technically have a boyfriend…she was engaged.

"…No. No boyfriend." she said with a straight face. DJ had a little glint in his eye and he shot Fiona a toothy grin. Although, he did hear her hesitation and that only made him more curious about this girl. "Why do you ask?" DJ just shrugged.

"You're attractive. How could I not?" DJ asked nonchalantly. Fiona just blushed and she scoffed a bit at him.

"…You think I'm attractive?" she asked him. DJ just nodded and winked at the young woman in front of him. Fiona didn't exactly know how to react to that. "I think that crummy prison food is making you hallucinate." Fiona said with a small roll of her eyes. "Plus, I'm pretty sure you're just saying that in hopes I would just set you free." she said bluntly with a shrug. This made the sleepy-eyed "criminal" look up at her in surprise.

"That's n-n-not true," DJ told her from the couch. Fiona just looked at him and he sighed. DJ was being completely honest. He could break out anytime he felt like it…which is what he did before running into the young woman in front of him. He really was attracted to Fiona. Something about her pulled him in…it almost reminded him of the force but more emotional. Plus, he saw her in a dream he had just the night before. There was no way that the woman in his dream wasn't the girl standing in front of him. Either that or she had a twin sister she wasn't telling him about…which was very unlikely. So, even if he had to spend another few nights in a dark cell, he was going to find out as much as he could about Fiona and maybe even form something stronger than a friendship.

"Well if it isn't true," Fiona started. DJ looked up at her with his brows raised slightly. "You're going to have to prove it."


End file.
